Drop of Poison
by fuzzy-vamp-bunnay
Summary: Rose is a high ranking assassin in the ranks of the not so friendly Turkish mob called the Strogoi.Dimitri is co-mob boss of the Russian mob called the Moroi, arch-enemy of the Strogoi.How will their paths intertwine will true love prevail?updated ALOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All characters are property of Richelle Mead Plot is property of me! =)

**Slow beginings**

**I will be trying to update at least 4 times or 5 times a week. Ill start it off in RPOV but I might put other POVs in there if necessary. This fist chapter is short but they will be getting longer I promise!**

**OW and comment I loveeee to read your views on my stories: D!**

**Until then enjoy chapter one of Drop of Poison...**

**RPOV**

I was doing what I normally do on Saturday mornings, sleeping in. when I heard a noise from down stairs. I got out of bed and pulled on a baggy ACDC T-shirt, and some black sweats. On the way out the door I grabbed my knife. I listened while I slowly eased my doors shut.

I looked up at our wall clock. It red 8:00.I immediately began to rule out the possibilities. Lissa was at Jared's house and Adrain had left earlier for a job interview. I snuck down the stairs not making a sound when I realized the sound was coming from the kitchen. I stealthily ran to the wall of the kitchen and peered around the doorway. I lunged when I saw movement my knife at the ready when I heard her scream.

"ROSE!"

"Owe." I said taken aback by one how loudly she could scream and two that Lissa was some how here.

She sniffled. That Is about the time I realized that there were tears running down her checks and her eyes were puffy and red.

"lissa what happened?" I said in a calm voice.

She looked at me and her eyes said it all. Jared had cheated on her! Just like all the rest of them. " Owe Lissa its ok "Tell me what happened." I said looking into her eyes.

"It is okay it was nothing Rose."

I decided to let it go for now. I led her back up to her room and quietly shut the door behind me. I made a note to talk to her about it later. In the mean time I was going to teach little Jared a lesson.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter: D**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Characters are property of Richelle Mead Plot is property of me! =)))

**Lesson in love**

******RPOV**

I kicked the door to his shabby little house repeatedly. This was the last time he would ever hurt Lissa. I was getting a little (okay maybe A LOT) annoyed that every boyfriend Lissa had wound up cheating on her or lying to her. It was like she had a neon light above her head saying "_I don't have feelings so come and add another crack to my already broken heart!" _

I could hear someone approach the door. When it opened I was only a little surprised when a girl that looked to be about 17 in a large T-shirt (probably Jared's) and ripped tights had answered it.

"What do you want?" she asked while I let myself in pushing her aside.

"Where is Jared?" I had little patience right now and would really like to punch her face in.

"What do you want him for?" she then popped her bubble gum loudly.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Jared?"

"I'm right here pretty lips." Jared said while he came into the room. He was wearing just a pair of sweatpants. And that stupid bulky gold chain with a $ sign at the bottom.

I didn't even say anything; I just lunged at him and hit him square in the face with my fist. Then I kicked him in the stomach after he landed on the floor. Blood immediately started running from his noise.

"What was that for?" he asked bringing his hand to his noise, and looking at the blood.

"You know what you did!" I said kicking him again making him let out a ragged breathe. "What where you thinking you idiot?" I practically was screaming. But I was far beyond the point of caring.

At this point the girl had recovered from her shock and grabbed a glossy baby blue table lamp and was about to hit it over my head when I spun around and gave her my legendary right hook. Needless to say she fell to the ground unconscious and may I say a tad bit bloody.

I then took the lamp out of her hands and was about to hit Jared in the head liking the idea of him even bloodier when my cell buzzed in my pocket.

I threw the lamp at the wall and ran to my car. When entering the car I pulled my phone out of my pocket and red: _meet me at control. Abe_

**Ooooooooo what is control and what is about to happened! :P**

**Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D take that Jared!**

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside… and they make me update faster ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The characters are ****Richelle Mead**_**'s =,(**_

**_The plot is mine though =D_**

**Harsh dealings**

**Hey guys I have made good on my promise so far on that I will update as much as possible. Also its spring break for me =) woop! woop! **

**I **_**hope you guys are having a great weekend I know I am so far =)**_

**RPOV**

I was used to being called in on the spot, and fortunately so was Lissa. She had gotten used to me not showing up at home without word for at least a day with out her worrying (well she did worry but not that I was kidnapped or lost)because she knew I was the top ranking assassin for the Strogoi. Also that my father Abe Mazur, would not let _a single human being hurt me in any way, shape, or form if it was at all in his control or power; and since he is the boss of one of the biggest mobs out there I think it is. And no that doesn't mean I'm not guarded even when I sleep._

_I had just pulled up into the front parking lot of control. It was cleverly disguised as a club. It was what my father liked to use most for disguising our control centers, as we call them. We had the intelligent people who work on the computers and help find new recruits on the bottom level which I guess you could say was our basement. _

Then we had the second floor for the club which was tended to by a mixture of highly trained guards and not so highly trained (to tend the bar), which in my opinion had too much fun at said club. If my dad got wind of any of the fun they had in there they were taken care of though so it doesn't bother me that much.

The 3rd floor was highly guarded and the only people who went up there were my father and his most trusted assassins (such as me). I even had my own key but that doesn't really matter because the guards just let me use theirs most the time because_ I find no need in caring that thing around._

_As I step in the bar as usual there are cat calls and stares. But that doesn't matter to me in the least because I have Adrian. He has been my love since 1 ½ ago when I met him here at this very bar getting lost in all the drugs and drinks available after Jill broke his heart. I myself had my heart broken and I still bare the scares and a very clear reminder around my neck. _

It was a strong leather rope around my neck in which had a little bottle of the most deadly poison known to man in it. I never took it off. Phillip had given it to me the night we broke up. He had said that when I was ready to say sorry to him for all the pain I caused him and others this was the best way. And I believed him. The only thing that kept me going was Lissa and Adrian. I had never told anyone about said necklace and I vowed to keep it that way as long as possible.

I walked up to Michele (the guard on duty at this time and one of my fathers most trusted and highly trained guards) and he let me in. I climbed up the row of steps until I reached the top. In opening the door I was greeted by my father's stern face and 3 other faces mimicking said greeting.

I took a seat on one of the many nice leather couches in my father's office. His desk sat in front of me. Him behind it. The 2 other men (all from the 1st floor) stood behind him, accompanied by Sydney, also from the 1st floor. Who never seemed to smile or have feelings of any sort. She was also the head (under my father) of the first floor.

"Rose I have a mission for you my dear." My father spoke in an even tone. "We need you to find the location of the Morois' controls near here. We have information confirming that Dimitri B. and Christian Ozera are there at this time. We need to find out what the y are planning next. Good luck."

At this Sydney gave me a file and some equipment.

"I thought Vincent was on this case."

"He was shot down right when he gave us this important information." My father said pointing to the file I had in my hands.

**So review please :*) I'd appreciate it very much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**All characters are Richelle Mead's**

**The plot is mine ^_^**

**First meeting**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story! =)**

**I just watched Hannah last night. Poor Hannah :C**

**R&R**

**RPOV**

Well it had been three weeks of mostly sleepless nights and I still had barely anything on this case. I had even asked the 1st floor people for help and even they didn't have any leads. I was needless to say completely bummed out.

I looked out my window to catch a little relief from my blaring white computer screen. I caught a glimpse of a bird out my window. Unbeknownst to it there was a stray cat stalking it. After 10 minutes of great patience and a lot of hiding and following, the cat got its prize.

I silently whispered a thank you to the cat, while thinking of how I would keep this idea from getting to my father. I then decided I was going to be like that cat and find my prey and follow it at all costs. This idea I know has many dangers and obstacles but hey it was my only last hope.

I headed to my room for some much needed sleep.

After saying my goodbyes to Lissa and Arian, getting my equipment together, and stuffing my faces with the eggs and hash browns made by Adrian, I made my way to my black Audi. I hopped in the front seat and waved goodbye to a very sad looking Lissa.

"Take care of yourself Rose." Lissa yelled from her window. "Don't do anything stupid!"

I chuckled to myself as I reversed out of the drive way. I reached for my phone and called Mikhail, my good friend from the first floor who would stop at nothing to impress me. It rung 1 one time before being answered briskly.

"Rose!" he spoke happily into the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Mikhail. I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

"Sure. What is it you desire?" he said in a joking voice.

"I was wondering if you could track some one by phone for me."

"K so who is it we are trying to find here?"

"Eddie Vergo."

Momentary pause then, "okay so I have 2 different leads one is in Hawaii and the other is fairly close. Take a left on Phylum Street."

I took a sharp turn causing the people behind me to send a protesting honk, which I returned with out hesitation. Mikhail hearing this chuckled to himself, making me smile.

"Now you have to find your own way to the city park. Sydney is currently sending lazar beams in my direction."

"K. Thanks. Bye." I said hanging up.

I sped my way to the park. It was a 25 minute drive. On my arrival and trying to find a parking spot I found that this park was considerably larger then I had previously thought. It was going to packed also considering it was a Saturday.

"Great this is going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack." I mumbled to myself.

I exited the car after finding a parking spot next to a very smelly trash can.

"Just my luck" I said rolling my eyes and pinching my nose.

After getting far enough away I unpinched my nose and breathed in the fresh air. (Or as fresh as city air can get) I then brought out my phone and opened Eddies file, which in turn had his picture on the front.

He was I would guess about my age (18) and considerably taller then my shorter self. He had blonde long hair, crystal blue eyes, and a scar on the side of his face that was barely noticeable.

"Okay this won't be that hard", I said to myself.

Two hours later I found that I couldn't have been more wrong. I was walking back to my car to head home; knowing that Eddie had probably left a considerably long time ago. But on a stroke of luck I saw what looked to be a blonde with the same structure of Eddie, leaning against a car smoking.

I almost jumped with joy. As I sat a bench I view of him and his car. And also near my car so that I would not cause suspicion in running to it later.

5 minutes later he jumped into his car. I walked to mine and started it. Slowly following him at the distance of the two cars in between us till we reached the exit. He then turned left with the company of myself and one of the cars still in-between us.

**This was my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoyed it! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**All characters are Richelle Mead's**

**The plot is mine =)**

**When the Bell Tolls**

**I love Saturdays! Mostly cause I sleep in but also cause I literally have like 20 squirrels in my front yard when I wake up :D **

**And I love me some squirrels (and no I don't eat the squirrels…)**

**RPOV**

It felt like I had been following this guy for hours. When in reality I t had only been like 38 minutes. I really was regretting the decision to drinking all my coffee for two reasons; One because I now had to pee, and two because I really need the energy. Looking at this guy's tale for 38 minutes really starts to bore you to death.

We made another turn. This turn was different from the rest. When we turned in here it looked like a long driveway. So at last moment I decided not to turn because that would be completely obvious. I kept driving on and parked in some trees on the property so I could hide my car and hopefully make an easy escape.

The car was ¾ in to the trees. I jumped out and covered the remainder of the car with the low lying branches. When I had been satisfied in soundlessly climb in to a nearby tree. I stealthily made my way to what looked to be the front yard of one of the biggest houses I've ever seen.

"Wow."

At that I climbed the trees around the perimeter of the house, so that I could reach a window at some point. When I got there I looked for cameras and people. To my dismay I saw 2 guards and 3 cameras. I pulled my lazar out of my pocket and shown it on the 2 cameras pointing towards were I might be seen.

I then jumped as quietly as a cat out of the tree and on my way down I with drew my knife. I made purchase of both flesh with my knife and ground with my feet. The other guy didn't even have time to react before he was also bleeding on to the nice front yard grass. I quickly made my way up the wall to the second floor window. It was locked.

But at my try on the 4th window it opened with out even a squeak of protest. Before I went in I surveyed the room. It was what looked to be an office, pretty big office at that. I saw a huge built-in aquarium taking up the whole wall one side of the room and 2 Italian leather looking couches. The desk was positioned in front of my crouched body, with its nice black chair rolled under it.

The coast looked to be clear, so I jumped in. on the desk I saw many papers I tried to find anything on what they were planning but there were too many. I decided to stuff it all in my sleek backpack.

Before I was even half way done I heard foot steps and crouched immediately under the desk. When I heard them getting closer I caught my breathe for they stopped in front of the desk and I could hear them breathe. I heard them try to walk around the desk to sit. This would be my last chance to escape. I sped for the window and jumped. I felt freedom for what, 2 seconds? Before I felt a slight pinch in my back, and I was suddenly dreaming of an endless forest with paper leaves.

**DPOV**

I was feeling especially happy today. I had what seemed as a little break before going back to Russia, coming here on urgent call only to find that they were over reacting. Of course that insolent man was fired. Well, maybe a better word was disposed of. But the problem was that the invisible fence was down in the front. It would shock to death whoever walked across it.

As I made my way down the hall I thought of what I could do to get out of having lunch with Mia today. She was my American girlfriend who when ever I come to the US took the chance to try to get me to fall for her. That's right she knew I didn't like her and I knew that she knew that I cheated on her at every turn, but for some odd reason she was persistent to make me hers. I was getting tired of it so she was going to be out of my life soon, if she kept annoying me like this.

As I stepped into my office I knew something was up. My papers on my desk were scattered everywhere and the window was open. I took a deep breathe and pulled out my dart gun in my sleeve. Who ever this was would have a slow death not an easy way out by gun. As I may my way around the desk I saw her dash for the window, in a whirl of brown hair. She made the leap out the window and I shot her. I then quickly grabbed the back of her backpack and hauled her inside.

That is about the time I noticed how beautiful she was. She had luxuriously long wavy brown hair, luscious full lips, and the best body I had ever seen in my life. She was so hot that I almost forgot she was the enemy.

"Eddie." I spoke into the phone, "come to my office immediately."

"Right away sir."

I heard him walk swiftly up the hall and into my office. His breathe caught when he saw her. I for some reason felt like punching his face in for just looking at her. I just barely reasoned with myself not to.

"Who is this?" he asked with wide eyes still looking her up and down.

"I don't know. I want you to find out right away and keep her in holding till she wakes up." I said in a gruff tone.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the room with ease, with me following suet.

**RPOV**

I woke up in a cement floor to ceiling room. I also noticed I was tied very tightly to a chair. I knew if I tried to free myself I would indefinitely cut myself. I heard the door on the fair end of the room open. In walked the most beautiful sight I have ever seen; he had tan olive skin, deep brown eyes, was very tall, looked to be very muscular, and had his shoulder length hair up in a ponytail.

"You are Rose Hathaway?" he asked with a deep Russian accent.

"It depends to whom am I speaking?" I responded trying not to fawn over his amazingly sexy accent.

"I am Dimitri Belikov."

I gulped. He was Dimitri Belikov? All my dreams of us just fell and crashed around me. "Then yes I am she."

"Why were you in my office this morning?" he asked as he walked up to me.

"None of your concern." I said.

"Ow I think it is of my concern and we will hold you here until we find out what that was. Understand?" he stated in a harsh voice.

"My father will get me before that can happen." I said matter of factly.

"its okay we have already taken that into consideration and sent him a text from your phone saying you were going to take a little larger here then you thought an that you would be home in 2 nights and I think we can make you talk by then." He said with an I-just-told-you look on his face.

"Ow yeah? We will see about that." I said trying to cover up the smug smile that was trying to find its way onto my face knowing that I hadn't told my dad I was coming here so he would know that that message was indeed a fraud.

At that he strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"And if he doesn't come in that time," I added to my self. "I think I can convince you to let me go yourself," A smile spreading across my face at the thought.

**Okay I have a deal for you guys;**

**1 review = 500 more words on my next chapter then I would have written otherwise :D**

**Yup im pulling out the big guns now :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**The characters are Richelle Mead's**

**The plot is mine **

**Honey and vinegar **

**Hey guys thank you sooo so much for all your reviews I loved them all! =)**

**This update took longer to upload because I have to go visit my grandparent for Easter. **

**But I have taken all your tips and feedback in mind and thank you for them =)**

**HAPPY belated EASTER!**

**LPOV**  
>I was just finishing making lunch when I heard the phone ring. I washed my hands and picked it up.<p>

"hello"

"hi Lissa did Rose by any chance tell you where she was going." Abe asked.

I gulped. Rose had told me not to tell her father anything about her going off to find the control herself, but he probably already knew and that's why he's calling. Also he kinda scared Lissa. " She went to go find the control on her own."

"Yes. And did she tell you were that was by any chance?"

"No" I responded.

"Well I got a text from the people there telling me that she will be back later then planed. At least I think it was them, because, as you know, Rose would never tell me that after trying so hard to keep it from me."

"Yeah that is weird."

"Well as her best friend I thought I should tell you that. But I believe she can handle herself."

"Yes. I think she can." I lied. I then hung up; already heading up stairs to get ready to save Rose.

**RPOV**

I had just been trying to loosen my rope just enough for my plan, when I was interrupted by Dimitri coming through the now open doorway.

"Change your mind yet?" he asked shaking the keys to the door, with a smug look on his face, still walking ever closer.

I prepared myself to carry out my plan. "Well no. But I think you can help convince me" I said looking up at him through my long lashes and giving him my sexy smile.

He had a surprised look on his face as he came closer. "by doing what?" he asked in a husky voice, leaning towards me fair enough that I could feel his breathe on m face.

"By this." I then kissed him. He immediately tried to probe his tongue into my mouth as the kiss got deeper. I granted him entrance, while finding where he was loosing his grip on the keys.

It was loose enough that I grabbed the keys and kneed him hard in the place it counts. He pulled back in pain. Letting out a line of profanities in Russian.

"Those aren't very nice words now are they," I said while using the keys to cut the rope.

"How did you understand that?" he asked still on the floor in pain.

"Lissa won't let me cuss so I learned them in other languages so I can still use them." I said now moving to cut the rope to my legs.

He was now standing, still wincing from pain, while I also stood. And tried to kick him in the gut but he grabbed my leg and twisted it. So now I was the one in pain.

"Really now? You'll have to teach them to me while you stay here then."

"Oh I won't be staying here anymore." I said as I turned around to punch him square in the nose. He moved his head fast but not fast enough, my punch hitting him in the cheek.

He let go of my leg and I made a dash for the door. On my way out I looked back at his now recovered body that was heading right for me. I quickly closed the door in time.

I turned around to see to very stunned guards. Let's just say they will have to mop this hall a lot later.

**LPOV**

I pulled up to the gate of the giant house that Mikhail had told me was where Roses phone signal was coming from, in my red Sorrento kia. I looked at the guard and took in a breath. I had this really good talent making people do whatever I wanted them to; I just hoped it wouldn't fail me now.

"What is your business here?" he asked while I drove up to the window.

"My business here is through that gate which you will now open." I said putting all the force I could into those few words.

He looked to be in a daze as he opened the gate. "Have a nice day" he said waving to me, as I drove right on through.

I drove up to the house and parked to the far side of the drive way. I then climbed out and walked to the front door hoping that it was unlocked. But, of course it was locked.

I then decided to try and look for entry about the house. Once I turned the corner I immediately felt a huge wave of electricity envelope me. At this strange accurance my knees gave way. Only to let me fall into the strong arms of a very angry looking man.

**RPOV**

Once I was free of the house or whatever it was, I was very shocked to see Lissa was sprolled in a guys arms. Well I might have gone a little ballistic and grabbed the guy and threw him at the wall then I might have let out a string of certain words in French.

I then grabbed Lissa throwing her over my shoulder on the way to her close by car. I pit her in the passenger seat and we were off. Also for a very strange reason the guard waved goodbye to us with a very strange look on his face. This only added to the list of things I had to ask Lissa about.

In the mean time I assessed the damage. She apparently was tazzered. It wasn't that bad though. So, I just brought her home and laid her down on her bed making myself a nice bed on couch in her room to keep an eye on her.

Only to find that 20 minutes later my eyelids didn't like that idea. I fell asleep thinking of Adrian and how I was going to repay him for me being gone so much lately.

**LPOV**

I woke up in my snug bed. Rose I saw, was over in the corner sleeping. "Well my plan didn't really help anything", I thought to myself.

I thought back to that weird dream I had. It was of some really good looking dude. I mean he had blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and was sporting all black. This suited him pretty well.

While was busy dreaming I hadn't heard Rose trying to get me to "wake up".

"Hey Rose," I said with a yawn and a wince.

"Hey you're going to be in a little pain." She said looking at me with concern.

"So what happened?" Adrian asked.

Rose had a guilty look on her face as she relayed that she had been caught red handed while taking the needed information for a mission.

I then explained how I got the call from Abe and that I snuck out to save Rose.

"I don't like it Rose," Adrian spoke into the thick silence.

"Don't like what," she asked. Swallowing the remainder of her cereal.

"That you are always in dangers way. That you take better care of other people then you do yourself... That I barely ever see you anymore," he spoke this with a look of genuine hurt in his eyes.

Rose gave him a sad glance and then said," Your lives are more important to me then my own because of many reasons." she looked down at her bowl while fingering that little bottle necklace of hers," But about you never seeing me anymore I'm sorry." She looked back up at him and gave him a mischievous smile,"Im already planning to make it up to you both."

I gave her a questioning glance, which just furthered her smile.

"Abe has given me a little off time you could say," I gasped. Abe had never given her off time before. "and we are going to use that to our full advantage," she said winking at us. "When is the last time we went to Vegas?"

Adrian and I both froze in shock. I thought back to Roses 16th birth day when we went to Vegas to celebrate. That was one of my favorite days for many reasons. It had been Roses first time in Vegas and the day she met Adrian.

Flashback-

"Rose that's your 5th drink," I said worriedly.

"And," she asked? "That's your 4th. And I'm better at holding my liquor."

"Ugg! Rose don't remind me, I'm trying to forget till later when it comes back to bite me," I said with a little upset.

She chuckled.

"Hey Rose that guy over there is starring at you."

He was pretty hot looking too. With his shaggy blonde hair, captivating green I eyes, and pretty good lookin bod.

"Hhmmf. Lots of guys are starring at me Lissa." She said downing another drink.

"True but he's coming over here," I said a little excited. I looked to his side and noticed green eyes had a friend.

"Hello," green eyes said. "My name is Adrian and this is Mason."

I noticed Mason was smiling at me. He also had shaggy hair but his was black, teal blue eyes with a playful glint in them, and he was wearing a leather jacket over a plain white T-shirt.

"This is Lissa and I'm Rose," Rose stated.

"So where are you pretty ladies from?" Adrian asked. This started the rest of the lovely night that would lead us to hooking up with both of them. But, of course Mason disappeared two weeks later. I never heard from him again.

Present-

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chanted while hugging Rose while jumping with joy. Adrian had a huge smile plastered on his face.

RPOV-

I was just waking up when my cell buzzed with a text message.

Abe-your actions where a good choice on your part. But I can not have you going behind my back. You have been suspended from work for the next 2 weeks.

Well I needed some time with Lissa and Adrian anyways. I thought sighing to myself.

I then woke Lissa and we had breakfast. It was then that I announced I had been given a "vacation" so we could go to Vegas. They both seemed to like the idea.

Later that night after having a relaxing day of TV and packing I spent a very fun night with Adrian. (Wink wink) which he enjoyed just as much as I did.

**Okay guys with my hectic vacation this I all I could write. My computer refused to let me know how many words I wrote so I just wrote as much as I could with out all of you guys thinking I was dead. **

**Further more since I found out this computer doesn't like to count words;**

**1review=1 page =)**

**I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Braking down walls**

**Okay so now I have a new story. It is based off of Hush Hush ! I love that series so much! O.O if you haven't read it yet… YOU NEED TO! **

**Thank you soooo much for all your reviews! They are really helping me =]**

**This chapter might be all DPOV… idk yet. **

**Hope you guys like it though!**

**DPOV**

I woke up in my bed with all my clothes still on. I was vaguely aware of a presence in the room. I shot out of bed with knife in hand and flipped on the light nest to my bed.

"Wow there calm down." Christian said with a chuckle.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked in a groggy voice, I still hadn't waken up completely.

"To ask you who that was that snuck into our grounds last night and who that was that saved her." he stated in an even tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know of anyone sneaking into our cam pass last night. Also if it was a girl that saved her that might have been Rose Hathaway. We where holding her and I had yet to get word of it to you." I said also in an even tone.

"Well we need to find these two because they have found where our lair is and we should not let hem rome free with this information." He said. I sensed that he two had feelings for one of them (for his sake I hope it wasn't Rose) but I didn't have time to find them right now.

"Sorry Christian I wish I could but I have to go to Vegas tomorrow. I was called in yesterday." I said with true regret.

"Okay then ill just wait till you get" back he said. "Or do you care if I go alone?"

I really would rather accompany him in that because I wanted to see Rose again. But, if I said wait then he would know with out a doubt that I liked her.

"No. You can go on ahead by yourself." I said patting him on the back the heading to get packed for my stay in Vegas.

"Okay. So do you know any information on them?" he asked me.

"Yes. I know that Rose is Abe Mazur's daughter and that she is a highly trained and deadly assassin."

"She would have to be to beat you up." He said with a chuckle.

I sighed and kept packing.

The ride to Vegas went by slowly. I couldn't keep Rose out of my head. Even when I slept she still penetrated my mind with her beauty and skill. I tried to keep myself occupied with food and other things such as the pretty new waitress they just hired. But even as I made out with her I was thinking of Rose. In my mind I know that we could never b together. But guess what? I didn't care, I was going to have my Roza and that was that!

When we landed I went through the usual of going to the conferences and such, Rose always there with me. But at night when I was in bed trying to sleep I couldn't take it anymore and decided to go clubbing.

As I stepped into one of the bigger and more expensive clubs I noticed a pretty girl that looked to be about 19 starring at me with want. At that point I didn't care about age so I walked over to her and started talking sweet, with her probably screaming inside. After I had my fun with her I looked around to see who was next when something caught my eye.

There was a big cloud of boys all around a door to a poll dancer. I also noticed lots of angry looking girlfriends with murderous looks in there eyes. So I decided to walk over there and find out what the big deal was.

When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. She was dressed in long high heeled boots, fish net tights and one of the sexiest dresses I have ever seen. I also saw a boy up there with her have a little make out session with her. I was furious.

I grabbed her by the waist with both hands and carried her over my shoulder to a private looking room. All the way she was struggling to get out of my grasp letting out profanities in Russian. She would have broken my grasp if she had not been totally drunk at the moment. I set her down on the coach.

That is about the time that the boy I saw up there with her came running into the room. He tried to hit me and I just blocked knowing full well that I could easily take him down.

"What do you think you are doing! That is my girlfriend!" he yelled in my face.

My world crashed around me. "What?" I asked dumbly.

"MY GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed at me while pulling her to her feet and trying to pull her out of the room. A girl walked in and had a startled look on her face. I noticed this was the girl that Rose had saved from us 3 nights ago because Christian had showed me the tapes before I left for Vegas.

They exited and left me standing there in disbelief.

**LPOV**

We were at the hotel dressing to go to the club when I started hopping that that guy I kept seeing in my dreams would be there. But I knew this wouldn't happen.

When we finished getting dressed we walked to the club across the street. In getting there Rose, Adrian, and I downed many shots and started to dance. I danced with this drunk blonde while Rose and Adrian had their fun.

It was 40 minutes later that I saw Rose being carried away on some Russian looking guy's shoulders. I was too stunned to move. So I just watched as Adrian went running after them. I later got the feeling back in my legs and ran to the room the Russian had taken her also. When I got there the Russian had this weird look on his face and Adrian looked furious. At that we decided to call it a night and went back to the hotel, no one saying a word about what had happened.

The next day we all had hangovers, especially me. But after that we spent the rest of the day and night shopping poor Adrian holding most of the heavy bags. He was such a gentle man and just what Rose needed. I thought as I looked at the shoes. Rose was over looking at jeans.

She had about four pairs of jeans on her arm, 2 shirts, and an off-the-shoulder sweater. I had 5 jeans one dress and (of course) a box of sexy black high heels. We went to the dressing room to try them on while we gave Adrian a brake and told him he could go and get dinner.

We later exited the store with more bags in hand. I wound up not getting any of the jeans and Rose got only 3 of the ones she tried on. On exiting we noticed that Adrian was sitting at a street side table motioning us to come.

"Hey there little Rosie what did you guys wind up getting." He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer him but his hand went up stopping me.

"Just kidding ill see it on you guys later anyways." He said with a smug look on his face. "come sit down Aden, or server just left to get me more wine hell be back soon to take you orders." He said while kissing Rose on the top of the head.

The rest of the evening went by and not much a cured. We did make plans however to try and find a good place to shoot pool tomorrow though; which I totally was thankful for, because we didn't have one at home so I could finally work on my skills. It was the one sport (if you could call it that) that I was actually good at.

We got up to leave the restaurant tipping Aden. It was getting dark so we decided not to walk. I hailed a taxi and we got in.

**RPOV**

After sliding into the taxi and telling the driver where to let us off I asked Lissa, "how many shoes did you wind up getting?"

She gave me a guilty look and said, "6 pairs."

I let out a laugh while Adrian just chuckled, "how can you buy that much shoes in one trip?" he asked her.

"Well I –"she never got a chance to finish because all of a sudden the driver turned around and pointed some kind of spray bottle at us.

"Night night," and the sound of the spray bottle being sprayed, where the last things I heard before feeling myself fall asleep.

** DPOV**

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too worked up about Rose having a boyfriend. I mean really how pathetic is that? I Dimitri B. who got what ever girl he wanted couldn't get the one he actually really cared for and liked in every way. He thought this while pounding his fist into the wall for the third time.

He didn't care if the people on the other side got mad. He could make them despair for ever with just one call. Anyways he was leaving tomorrow so he used that to take up some time and distract him as he packed.

**R&R! **

**They make me feel warm and fuzzy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

**Yeah I know I'm a total bitch for leaving you guys hanging there.**

**So I've decided to finish this story for all of you and maybe even a sequel? Well I don't know we'll have to see about that sequel part.**

**I hope you guys aren't too mad even though I would totally understand if you wanna cuss me out in Russian ;)**

RPOV

I groaned as the ringing in my ear increased.

"What the fuck is that?" I mumbled to myself.

"Language!" Lisa halfheartedly whisper/groaned.

I looked around the room. It seemed we were on the second floor of an old building on the bad side of town… well the bad side of town for Vegas at least. I could tell this because I was tied to a chair that was nailed to the wall next to a window. Lisa and Adrian where on the other side of the room both tied like I was accept back to back.

Immediately I began to play back what happened that night in my head. I then began to think of a plan of action to get us the hell outa here.

Right when I was almost done with my scheming a tall mall with black hair with streaks of grey from age came up the rickety stairs. He was obviously the man in charge. Behind him where what I think to are his body guards, both being very large and muscular with buzz cuts. It was almost comical how alike the two looked.

I immediately put my plan on action mode.

I sobbed pathetically as the old guy came over to my seat. He leaned over me and I cowered lower into the chair still having tears running down my cheeks. Lisa gave me a questioning look before Tweedal Dee and Dum stood in front of both Adrian and Lisa acting as wall.

"w-what do y-y-you want with –sniffle- us?" I asked fake quivering.

The looked like he was happy to see me so afraid.

"Well my sexy little lady I was planning on selling you and your friend here," he pointed towards Lisa. "But I think I might keep you," he grinned evilly.

"I'll do anything you want if you will let them g-go," another tear escaped.

He gently wiped away my tears, while I held in my gag.

"Only if you promise to be a good girl for daddy," as I nodded my head feverously he snapped his fingers and Dee came over and untied me.

I slumped to the ground continuing to sniffle and looked up at him with a smirk, "I know what you want."

He chuckled and sat in the chair starting to unzip his pants, "oh I hope you do."

Before I could have the scaring image of his dick in my head I ripped up a sharp piece of loose flooring and stabbed him in the heart, I think moved to stab Dee.

As he dropped to the ground Dumb came hurtling over in my direction and attempted to…grab me? I really don't know what he was trying to do because he was being so sloppy with his technique so I took him down with a side kick to the dick and a floor board to his chest.

I ran over and untied Lisa and Adrian. But as I untied Adrian I noticed that he wasn't moving. I snapped in front of his face trying to wake him up.

"Adrian!?" I cried silently.

Lisa came over and started to feel for a pulse in his neck and on his wrists.

"He's still alive but- just as she was about to finish the cab driver and a dark skinned man came in with guns. They hadn't raised them yet so I knew we had a chance, Lisa did too. She knew I wouldn't leave Adrian so she picked up her chair and threw it at them while pushing me through the window and to the dumpster below. She then jumped after me.

I heard them yelling at each other as I was too stunned to move.

I could barely register Lisa pushing at my body trying to get me next to her on the street. She hailed a cab and we got to the apartment.

As we walked in Lisa sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me.

"Rose? ROSE!"

I focused on her, "we have to go back!" I started to stand but fell back on the bed as soon as I saw black in my vision.

"No we can't not right now. We'll go back tomorrow night. I heard the men they were planning on just leaving him there till 3 tomorrow. You need to rest," she said laying me on my back on the bed and pulled the sheets over me.

As the blackness surrounded me I tried to get free but it was no use. I had failed him. Now all I had was Lisa, with my last bit of strength I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

**I knew this is one of the shortest yet but I just wanted to show that I'm alive and you can count on more chapters really soon. **

**Again this is only part one of this chapter don't freak out about the length **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys :D thanks for the reviews and yes I will be making the chapters longer because I hate seeing short chapters on the stories I read and I don't want you guys getting that kinda shit too **

**Also I was thinking on maybe turning this into an M rated story? I don't know though. If some of you could voice your opinion on the matter that would help tons with my decision.**

**Also guys I have been writing new stories and I would appreciate it if you at least checked them out? Two of them are M rated Twilight ones and one is Hush Hush, this one I haven't updated in a long time and I'm thinking of maybe starting it back up.**

**Hope you guys have a good day and that you enjoy this… half chapter thing… :P**

**And I'm so thankful to those of you that stuck with me even when I left you hanging for sooooo long it really makes me smile.**

**Also I was thinking on doing a Christian POV. I don't really know though but tell me by PM or review if you want that or not **

**LPOV**

She had been asleep for 5 hours now. She would constantly toss and turn, always mumbling her apologies to Adrian. She sometimes even let a tear or two almost fall.

What she doesn't know is that I had drugged her there and here.

I drugged her then (at the place we were being held prisoner) because I didn't want her killing herself. It was easy enough to do. While she was panicking about Adrian I just gave her a quick shot because I saw those men coming and I couldn't lose Rose.

The second time was when we got here (to the hotel) so that she would sleep and wake up ready to fight to save Adrian.

I sighed.

No one ever could love me, not even my parents. They would just give me money and send me off to keep me out of their hair. Adrian was a good friend but I knew that if he and Rose started not to work out we wouldn't stay in contact... like at all.

But that black haired beauty that had saved me from probably splitting my head open on the concrete and dying, that was who I wanted to see again… and again and again. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust those piercing blue eyes that had looked on me with such concern.

I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Adrian will be fine," I said to myself over and over again until I was dreaming of none other than my dream suitor.

DPOV

As the car took off towards the airport I pulled out my phone and dialed my partner in crime (he literally is)

On the second ring he picked up.

"What is it fucker? I'm kinda busy here," I could tell he was distracted by something.

"You find anything on the girls?" I asked looking out my window to see early morning shoppers walk by with their bags.

He groaned, "yeah but you're not going to like it." He paused, "I don't like it myself either," he growled this out.

I sat up in my seat, "what is it?"

"You know that Vector guy?"

"Yeah?"  
>"well you know what he does right?"<p>

"Of course we had to blow up one of his joints/ clubs last year," I chuckled.

"Well it seems that he has our little ladies. Just couldn't wait to put the photos and prices up online."

I couldn't speak.

"Dude you there?"

"Yeah in here. Rose will get them outa it," I said trying to reassure both of us, mostly myself.

" we can hope man but they are near you so I was thinking you could go in and find out how deep we are in here man."

"Of course I'll call you in 5," I said hanging up.

"Driver turns around."

APOV

I felt a sharp pain in my cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in a white room with bright lights shining on me.

"What the hell?!"

I then saw I was strapped onto a mental table by built in restraints.

"Finally he wakes up," sighs a blue haired guy that looked to be pretty muscular and about 20 or so. He walked slowly and casually up to the table with a smirk on his pierced lips.

"I've been waiting for someone to try my new drugs on. The old one died… what was his name?" he asked pointing his face in the direction of what looked to be 3 hookers laughing on a raggedy couch in the corner of the room.

They giggled and laughed. One shoved a pill in her mouth swallowing. A girl with red and purple hair spoke first, "Mike I think sir."

A girl with black and blue hair fell to the floor in hysterics, "yeah he was a real screamer!" HAHAHA!

I continued to struggle as the one that had talked the pill began to seize and the girls around her just looked at her with ease. I think they might have considered this the norm around here?

Oh well they can do them while I get my ass outa here.

"What drugs per say?" I ask trying to be civil with him. "I am experienced in the drug realm so I guess I could try to help in all ways possible." At this I stopped struggling and began to try to look thoughtful.

He leaned his head back and laughed, "Is that right? Geena!" – He yelled motioning to the girl with purple and red hair- "get me the blue pill dear. NOW!"

She scrambled off the couch and while walking past him he spanked her ass. She giggled as she ran to the black table against the wall and reached into a bowl, about the size of a balled up cat, and pulled out a fairly small blue pill with a black line down the side.

She strutted over and handed him the pill and went to go sit on the blue and black haired girls lap on the floor and proceeded to make out.

"Him I do love hookers," he said smiling to himself as he looked back up at me.

"Take this pill. Then later tell me how it makes you feel."

I swallowed the pill and the last thing I saw was what looked to be a red explosion over my eyes.

Then there was blackness.

DPOV

Here I was. At victors Vegas hang out.

And victor was here alright… just w=maybe little… I don't know… dead.

"What the fuck happened here?" I growled as I surveyed the room. I found there were a broken window, chair, and 3 dead bodies.

I flipped out my phone and informed Christian of what I saw.

I then proceeded to look in the back rooms and one more dead body with a bullet hole in the heart also with a gun next to it and another dead body with what looked to be red sparkles on his face and as I looked into his now dead eyes I saw there where red and black splotches covering his skin and the covering of his eyes.

I swear in Russian as I called Christian and hoped in my waiting car and filled him in on how we now had to check up on our little druggy, Jillian.

**K guys yeah I know that was short but like I said last time this was only the other half of that chapter so be expecting more soon. **

**Please check out my other stories thinks I will be including their names and their summaries at the bottom of chapters soon **

**R&R **


	10. author note (sorry)

**Okay guys this is a TOTAL dick move and I promise I am aiming to update ALL of my stories by the end of this week. But, I have a new story that I would like you guys to check out **

Summary of: Finding What Was Lost

Jasper is on an undercover mission for his master, Maria, to find out the Cullens' or better known as the Unnaturals' (in the vampire world) weaknesses, so as to appease and go through with a deal to the volturi.

Bella has moved to Forks to get away from her annoying mother. She has had rough past. (you will learn about it when you read) these traumas have caused her to be more alert, swift, gracefully violent, and always on edge. She is not the weak Bella you read about in other stories.

How will their paths cross? Will they listen to their hearts when love appears? Or will they turn away from the idea of ever finding love?

**Find out in Finding What Was Lost **

**Again sorry guys I am planning on updating ALL my stories very soon.**


End file.
